PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Case GI Cancer SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to develop innovative and diverse approaches to focus on GI Cancer translational research across the spectrum from etiology through prevention, screening, diagnostics, therapeutics, and survivorship. The SPORE DRP will provide 1) financial support, 2) Core Facility Services and 3) intellectual oversight and mentoring for pilot research projects and investigators. Emphasis will be placed on supporting new investigators as well as established investigators with new approaches to GI cancers. For meritorious proposals from individual basic or clinical investigators, the DRP leadership group will identify complementary translational investigators to serve as advisors. Special plans will be instituted to stimulate GI cancer research in new areas other than colorectal cancer. The Case GI SPORE considers the pilot project mechanism to be an important opportunity for initiation of high risk/high impact research and will accordingly provide appropriate prioritization for such proposals. With support from the CWRU School of Medicine, The Cleveland Clinic Taussig Cancer Center, The Case Comprehensive Cancer Center and SPORE Funds, the DRP will support at least 3, and in some years 4 pilot projects per year at $50,000 each. Solicitation for pilot projects will be announced by multiple, institution wide, electronic notice systems, by direct communication with department heads and deans, and by invitations to specific scientists with exciting new approaches. Pilot proposals will be evaluated using the NIH 9 point scoring system by the SPORE DRP Evaluation Panel composed of selected series of faculty members with involvement in GI Cancer Research and extensive experience in NIH and other national organization peer review study sections.